


Wake up

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, It's valentines day let me be gay, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, Self Insert, Self Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Shaxx knows how to get Teal-11 up in the morning





	Wake up

The one thing Teal-11 hated more than the cold, was waking up early. It doubly sucked when it was cold and he had to wake up at the ungodly hours that he is forced to.

"Come on," A deep voice called, "Can't stay in bed all day." The voice added on and then soon the Exo found that the blankets were being ripped off of him.

Teal-11 mumbled something under his breath before turning onto his other side. "I can and I will." Came the reply from the sleepy Iron Lord as he buried his face into the still warm pillow.

Then came a low chuckle. "Alright fine, sleepy husbands don't get morning kisses than." And the other didn't have time to even turn his back before the Exo shot out of bed. Foot snagging on the edges of the comforter. He yanked his leg out from the tangle messed - the sheets pooling onto the floor.

And the Exo just stood there, back straight and looking his best to portray that he was awake (hard to when he doesn't have any eyes).

Once more, the other can't help himself to laugh. He was in a good enough mood that morning that he could let the mess he just made be forgiven.

Even after 300 years of being together, every day the Iron Lord manages to surprise him.

So he feels like he's teased the other enough and leans down and plants a soft kiss on the Exo's mouth plate. Before he has time to break the kiss and pull away, Teal pushes up into the kiss - standing on his tippy toes and wrapping his arms around the other's broad shoulder.

He eventually let go, still feeling the lingering warmth on his mouth plate. The orange light radiating brightly from his throat.

"I love you, Shaxx." The Exo said with a smile.

"And I love you, Teal."


End file.
